


Pet

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Parent Tony Stark, Pet Owner Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, pet tarantula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter asks his Dad if he can get a pet, so he won’t be so lonely. Tony agrees and takes him to the Pet store to pick one out.Peter is ready to give up but then he finds the perfect pet.





	Pet

“Morning kiddo,” Tony greeted with a yawn as he shuffled into the kitchen, ruffling Peter’s hair as he passed.  
“Morning Dad,” the teen greeted back with a smile, finishing his cereal.  
Tony smiled and turned on the coffee machine, leaning against the counter as it brewed. Peter got up and placed his bowl in the sink, wrapping his arms around his Dad for a hug that Tony immediately returned.  
“Hey bug, you okay?” The man asked, running his fingers through his son’s curls.  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” Peter told him.  
“You sure? You sound a little nervous.”  
“Can – can I ask you something?”  
“You just did,” Tony grinned cheekily, gaining a half-hearted glare from the teen.

“You’re not funny,” Peter told him lightly.  
“You’re right, I’m hilarious.”  
“Dad,” the teen whined playfully making Tony chuckle.  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” the genius said, smile still on his face, “what’s up?”  
Peter started to feel nervous again but took a deep breath and went for it.  
“I was wondering if I could have a pet,” the teen said, eyes on the floor, “I get lonely when you’re not here.”  
Tony’s smile softened at that and gently tilted his son’s chin up to meet his eyes.  
“As long as you promise to be its primary carer and don’t get bored after two weeks,” he told the teen firmly, heart melting when he saw the teens eyes light up.  
“I promise,” Peter told him excitedly, beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet.  
“Then go change and we’ll go to the pet store.”  
With that Peter ran off to his room.

The two arrived at the pet store ten minutes later and started to look around.  
“Did you have a particular pet in mind bug?” Tony asked following his son.  
“Not really,” Peter replied, as he looked at the hamsters, “I was just hoping one would jump out at me.”  
Tony smiled at that; his son couldn’t be any more like him if he tried. Ever since he was younger if Peter ever had a choice, he chose the one that jumped out at him. Just like his Dad was at MIT.  
How do you think the genius met Rhodey?  
“Hey Dad, check it out, this little guy looks like Loki,” Peter’s voice bought Tony back to reality to see his son pointing at a grumpy looking hamster.  
“Heh, he really does,” Tony agreed taking a closer look, “nice spotting buckaroo.”  
Peter grinned and snapped a photo to show Ned before he and Tony moved on.

Peter looked at hamsters, budgies, rabbits, fish, kittens, puppies and even lizards, but nothing stood out to him and Tony could see it was started to get him down.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it Pete, we still got the creepy crawlies to look at,” Tony reassured wrapping an arm around his sons shoulders, “plus if we can’t find a pet here, there are other pet shops we can go to. Okay?”  
Peter nodded and gave his Dad a small smile, the man smiled back and kissed the side of the teens head. 

The two looked at the creepy crawlies, Peter stepping back slightly at the sight of the snakes. After ten more minutes Peter was ready to give and go home when his eye caught something moving slowly. The teen walked over and saw a lone Tarantula, that seemed to be looking right back at him. The little guy looked pretty cute too.  
You know for an actual Spider.  
“Hey Dad? Can I have this one?” Peter asked.  
Tony walked over and took a look before turning to Peter.  
"You sure?"  
"He's the one," Peter smiled not taking his eyes off the spider.  
Tony smiled and called a shop worker over.

Fifteen minutes and a talk about food and spider care later, the two were on their way home. They had brought a tank, food and bedding. Peter had the tarantula in a smaller box on his lap.  
"So you got a name for him underoos?" Tony asked, glancing over at his son,  
"I'm gonna call him Lucas," the teen replied softly, smiling down at the spider, "how do you feel about that Lucas?"  
Of course the spider didn't respond but Peter grinned anyway, Tony smiled at how happy his son was.  
"Just make sure he doesn't get out and scare everyone. Don’t show your Aunt Nat either. She'll keep him and you'll never see him again," the man chuckled.  
Peter giggled in response.  
"Don't worry Dad, I'll keep him safe."

After arriving back at the tower the duo carried the supplies to Peter’s room and Tony helped the teen set up the tank. Then it was time to put Lucas in.  
"Okay Lucas, c'mon,” Peter smiled as he let the spider crawl into his palm before gently placing him in the tank, "welcome to your new home buddy."  
With that the lid was put on and Lucas started to explore his new home.  
"Thank you,” the teen told his Dad, hugging him tightly.  
"Anytime kiddo," Tony smiled hugging the teen back, kissing the top of his head.  
"Boss Steve has lunch ready," FRIDAY announced.  
"We'll be right their Friday," Tony responded before turning his attention to his teen, "c'mon bud let's get some food then you can play with Lucas."  
"Okay Dad," Peter smiled turning his attention back to Lucas, "I'll be right back buddy, but first I need you to smile."  
With that the teen snapped a picture before following his Dad to the kitchen.

While they all ate Peter happily showed everyone the photo of Lucas.  
"No," Clint told Nat with a straight face, seeing her eyes light up when she saw the little guy.  
“Don’t worry Aunt Nat, I’ll let you play with him,” Peter told her.  
“Thank you little spider,” she smiled kissing his forehead.  
“So what does he eat?” Steve asked, his curiosity piqued.  
Peter launched into an excited explanation making Tony smiled at his energy, and he knew that getting a pet for the teen was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.


End file.
